Xandu Xiāofáng
"The...amount of fucks i have for the situation are rapidly depleting..." Xandu 9.jpg|"Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind." Xandu 10.png Tumblr nc0tpx9YIZ1t5ko0io1 1280.jpg Tumblr n0hpdo1xjA1sf4hc1o1 540.jpg Masrur.full.1321102.jpg Apperance Xandu is VERY muscular. Being froma forigen realm as a whole, and conditioned from birth to be warrior it shows very much so in his body type. He is quite tall, but wears alot of loose or rather revealing wears, or will throw caution to the wind and discard shirts by any means. He is very free, meaning his appereance matches this, not one for fancy clothes, and quick to wear rags over stylish duds. He has a stare to him, which when angred, and convert to a glare very quickly. A handsome young red headed male, with a peicring below his lip, and a fierce facial expression at all times. He is lax, seemingly unaware, but non the less lax at all times. tumblr_static_masrur.full.1182659.jpg Masrur.full.1351209.jpg Masrur.full.1287735.jpg Xandu 18.jpg Xandu 12.png Xandu!.png 2e07bd98aa6e6707ad3b2894dfaff3c9.jpg Masrur.full.827308.jpg Xandu 7.jpg Xandu 15.jpg 277bae135dc4af5cbb9bc6de0f4ac616.jpg Xandu 19.jpg Xandu!!.png Masrur.600.1481716.jpg Behavior/Personality Xandu is very rocksteady and to the point. He opts to find the simplest solutions to even the worst and most complicated problems. He applies this to all things, like combat, metnal problems and issues, or life problems that come up. He is a bit of a hot head but he hides it behind his genuine poker face, rarely using expressions to say what he needs to say. In short he is quick tempered, but you'd never guess because it never shows. While calm he is quite the jokester, and his expression only makes it funnier when he insults someone or exhchanges banter. When angry he is a lose cannon, opting to go overbaord in what ever he is doing, weather it cause collateral in the process or not. You can say the apple fell rather far form the tree for this individual Roleplay Allignment 'Chaotic Good' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Son of Xamer, Royalty Millitary Class: Lieutenant general 'Fighting Style' Base Style: '''Tai Chi '''Flow of battle: '''Dou Xandu of all his siblings that are known, while he is great at weapons combat, he is a grandmaster at unarmed combat. Being in a realm that prides itself on the art, he often uses styles, that are labled on earth as boxing, jiujitsu, judo, and over 20 others that can be identified. However in Dragon Kang these movements of his are simply refered to as the art of using ones body to fight in various ways. However, there were 3 people that influenced his fighting styles. The First being Tetsu Ryoji, whom he met while Tetsu was visiting because of hearing how big they were on marital arts. Xandu challenged the foreienger but the fight was unfinshed. Tetsu gave him some pointers on his style in private sessions the two had. Xandu leanred much about fighting from him before he had to depart. The next was Keyome Tasanagi. During one of the last wars that took place in Dragon Kang, Xiao Lee had called in Keyome for his assitence. Keyome recognized the young man for his outsanding prowess on the battle feild and even recognized his moves. He immidately knew Tetsu had given this man some pointers. Trusting his rivals judgement he to would ask to instruct the young man who taught him to have "arms of steel" thus teaching him a style that would increase his potential attack power and movement flow. Last but not least...was Keyth Tasanagi. Xandu respects and fears this man at the same time. On a routine treasure hunting mission in the realm of Dark hadou he encountered Keyth, and engaged him in combat. Xandu was utterly astounded at how savage the man fought, but also at how his fighting instinct was so...in tune. He was throwing moves that seemed to just flow, like there was no thought behind them, which made him hard to predict. Keyth then offered Xandu some of the rearest treasures in the realm claiming "I just wanted a good scrap. I don't care what you take. You should come back sometime for some drinks HAHAHAHA!" Xandu would often return, hoping to rematch ketyh and they were sparing buddies for the longest. Xandu 6.gif tumblr_mkaezkZV3h1r4t83xo4_250.gif kenshiro-jab-o.gif kenshiro-kick-jagi-o.gif tumblr_mhs18gt3c01r72ht7o1_500.gif tumblr_miaa8ctG0v1r72ht7o1_500.gif Boxing Thunderous Boxing Learning this first from Keyome, This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Paw Thunderous Paw This style takes the general base of Thunderous Boxing and mixes with Hybrid Hyper Style to make a full on power house style. This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Each punch within this style will always be general a second behind one another. A Master of Thunderous paw's fists are always a second behind one another. The kinetic energy build up from the strikes creates a faster, and even more powerful striking method to opponents. Power Fist The "Power Fist" style is a style created by Tetsu Ryoji, in an attempt to combine all of his marital arts knowledge into an effective, and strucured way of fighting. This style of power fist is about using what one knows to maximize they're fighting potential, while being as close to an opponent as possible. This in turn adds pressure, and defense, thourgh the use of a relentless offense. With this, Tetsu can counter grapples, locks, or any CQC, by implying his maximum hitting force through the usage of techniques dirved from Wing Chun and Jeet Kun Do. This style focuses on heavy blows, above average speed, trapping opponents with locks and throws, and footwork for closing or creating distance. Tetsu is best suited for this style due to his mastery of martial arts, also the style allows for flexibility in all areas, should one want to incorpeerate other martial arts, but to effectively use this style on has to foucus on the above mentioned. Dragoon Physiology Being a Dragon in Human form, user's of the Dragon physiology. User's of this physiology, can take the shape or form of a Dragon, by transformation. Typiclaly dragons of this type have the ability to take on human form, and shape, but can still acess their latent abilities on a sized scale. Typically Dragons of this origin are very prone to treasure, as they have a natural nack of finding valubles. Not for keep, as most Dragons consume jewels, gold, and riches to harden their stomachs, which gives most with this physiology incredly solid stomachs and abdomens, to a high degree of proetection. Additionally, Dragons from Dragon Kang have incredibly sense of direction, aerodynamics, and incredibly high jumping capability, able to leap 30 feet in a single bound, and 60 with a running start combined with their enhanced senses and heat senses, they are more than capable of taking care of themselvs. *'''Scale Manifestation: User is able to grow scales of varying size which often possess great durability. Being the scales of a mighty mystical creature, they grant the weilder, a moderate resistants to various elements, and corporeal/non coporeal threats. The users has or can generate an innate armor as a part of their body, which is resistant to attacks, harm or pain and temperature extremes. Like many dragons, because of their nomadic like tendencies and ability to adapt to the situations of their surroundings, the Dragon Scales that cover her body will vibrate with sound to allow her body and his ears to remain at a calm equilibrium. This means that even on explosions like a flash bang or extremely high levels of sound will not affect her hearing or her body. This also means that if he were to come down with a higher pressure, his body would quickly adjust to move along with that pressure that would make his body movable even to people who can change gravity levels, weather it was lack of oxygen and density at high altitudes, or immense pressures from sea level dephs, her body will always remain at an equallibrium that will allow her to function like normal. *'Wing Manifestation': User has or is able to manifest wings that grow or are attached to the body allowing flight. They may also protect from rear attacks or detach and re-grow for quick getaways. *'Infrared Perception': The user is able to perceive the infrared spectrum (i.e. temperature), allowing them to see temperature variations in objects and environment. This ability is incredibly useful for observation purposes, as the user is able to see the heat presences of any living targets or sense familer targets they've met before. *'Heat Absorption':The user can absorb heat and utilize it in some way, such as augmenting their condition, release absorbed heat or cause temperature to lower by absorbing the heat. The user can even absorb so much heat from a person, that it can cause a Freezing over of living objects as well. *Omnilingualism *Regenerative Healing Factor *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Bite *Prehensile Tail 'Rainbow Fire Manipulation' The user has the power of rainbow fire; the rarest, purest, if not the strongest form that allows one to create and manipulate beautiful multi-colored flames, and/or have the ability to control all the colors of flame separately. Normally just a aesthetic, if done through some supernatural source, rainbow fire may have varied supernatural properties not normally seen in regular Fire, but exactly which effects it has, is hard to determine due to its rarity. *Red Flame: Burn, high temperature at 1,200 degress *Blue Flame: Healing properties *Green Flame: Incinerary, can burn even in water *Yellow Flame: Sheild, dense physical flame, that can repel or deflect attacks *Purple Flame: curruption, can carrode or rot matter *White flame: Purification flame, can dispel darkness and evil intent/evil based energies 'Xandu of The Fist' As stated his training in hand to hand is what boosted him tremendously among his mllitary peers. As such this earned him the name "Xandu of the fist." This is because Xandu exceels in two main areas: speed and strength. Xandu has the incredible ability to defy weight limitations of the member of their race, but not completely break them. Noted by his presence in the War Xandu is actually STRONGER than most full grown Dragoons for his young age. Dense, lengthy, or overweight items are easy to move for him, and simple to use in nearly any manner. He can crush, lift, throw, or catch items of great weight, able to life giant creatures, cars to trucks, buses, and large boulders, and small houses. The second was Xandu's speed potential. He was unatrually fast for a Dragoon, able to move much faster than the average Dragoon, somewhere at the speed of sound, or even faster. With this his body has become immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Even while stading still his body is bread to move at high speeds, so pressure changes, or restrtictions don't slow him down much at all, unless he's put to a complete stop, and even that is difficult. This ties in with his reflexes, and overall perception, allowing him to react near instantly to what others may or may not take time to react to. tumblr_ncknnnEGW91sdouqio1_400.gif tumblr_nct1szPET11sdouqio1_500.gif tumblr_mkaezkZV3h1r4t83xo1_250.gif tumblr_mkaezkZV3h1r4t83xo2_250.gif tumblr_ncknj6NH4M1sdouqio1_500.gif 'Dragon Forms' Category:Xiaofang Famliy Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Dragon and Wolves Category:Dragon Kang Category:Xiaofang Family 'Chi Base' (Optional) Alteration: An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Chi Form The Chikara no Hadou (also known as Surge of Power) is Gouken's toned-down derivation of the infamous Satsui No Hadou (殺意の波動, literally "Surge of Murderous Intent"); a main difference is that the killing intent was removed. So basically, the same thing as the Dark Haudou, strength is the same with gain, but you don’t have the killing intent. True masters of this skill are so in tuned with nature they can even levitate to a certain degree.One the warrior is fully aware of their state of being within light hadou and has come to a state of ballance with themself, and their past. A select group of human beings trained in the Martial Arts, go through the process of "breaking" and "rebuilding" themself up, clensing themself of impure emotions, feelings and past events in their life. 'Weapon of Choice' His hands most of the time. Allies/Enemies - The Xiaofang family -Honorable warriors Enemies -Anyone he doesn't like 'Background' Xandu was the first born child of Xamer, and a prodigy from birth. He was always an...odd child. His mother was very hard on him, opting him to study and further his academics, but he was always more fascinated with traveling and fighting with his father and his uncle. During his upbringing, while peaceful xandu found his comfort on the battle feild. Bringing the discord and pain to other people but only whe he had cause to. He grew up, graduating the schooling of Dragon Kang and enlisting in his father's military ranks. He was UNATURALLY gifted, so much so, his father was rather suprised at just how strong he was. He nor his mother knew why Xandu was so much more powerful than the other Dragoons, but they made sure to keep him on the right path, and make sure he didn't stray twoards the dark side as he got older, he began to fight in many wars opting to throw himself on the front lines. Xandu saw things...things in war you can't unsee. the death and mutilation of children and innocents alike. Xandu hated that. He grew a resentment for things that caused this, and often opted to save the women and children of his opponents, even though they were his ememies. He wouldn't and never liked for people to pay for the mistakes of their older generation. He quickly to the name "Xandu of the Fist" and in Dragon kang is regarded as legend on the battle feild, having hundreds of years of war experience and tatical ability. However he was also around...for the fall of his uncle, his father's twin brother. Xandu was very close to Xander, and it hurt him that he had died. He didn't want to lose anymore family memebers, which was another reason why he's so protective of Ayame, his little sister. He refuses to mate with her, even if it is to preserve the race, saying it just felt unatural to do so. He cares about her more than he does his own well being. He'd die for his family, and as long as he's been alive, he's made sure to protect his homeland to the best of his ability. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:Xiaofang Famliy Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd Gen RPC Category:Dragon and Wolves Category:Dragon Kang Category:Xiaofang Family